


The Simple Things

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [62]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Ruby helps Aasim dry and brush his hair.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Aasim could feel a chill running up his legs as he walked across the bathroom tiles. He gave a small shiver and made a mental note to find his slippers before he developed the sniffles. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders to let the excess water from his hair drip down and seep into it. With a deep, happy sigh Aasim exited the bathroom, ready to grab his slippers and curl up in a blanket next to Ruby as he enjoyed his new soft PJs. He strolled through the apartment, his eyes wandering around in search of his slippers as his mind tried to recall where he last put them when he noticed they were by the edge of the bed where Ruby was sitting. The redhead looked up at her husband and gave a loving smile.

“Hey, Pookie.” Ruby hopped off the bed and made her way over to Aasim. Getting on her tippy toes, she placed a warm, soft kiss on his lips. That sent his heart into overdrive as he smiled and leaned into the kiss, making it last longer. They only pulled away when a droplet of water from Aasim’s hair landed on Ruby’s face.

“Oh, sorry,” Aasim gave an apologetic look to his wife.

“Aw, it's no big deal.” Ruby walked over and patted the bed. “Why don’t you sit here and I’ll get the hairdryer and brush.”   
Aasim nodded and made his way over to the bed while Ruby went off to find the items she needed. After a few minutes she returned and placed the hairbrush down before bustling over to the plug in the hairdryer.

“Oh, horsefeathers,” Ruby grumbled, a small frown appearing on her face.

“What’s wrong, my treasure?” Aasim over at his wife with concern.

“It’s just the hair dryer doesn’t reach up to the spot I need it to,” Ruby shook her head in frustration.

“Well, I have a solution for that,” Aasim shuffled off the bed and sat down crisscross by the edge of the bed. “I think it should reach now.”

Ruby walked over, a happy smile on her face as she saw that Aasim’s words were true. With that confirmation the redhead began, turning on the hair dryer and drying her husband’s hair. The low thrum of the dryer was the only sound as Aasim let the comforting gusts of the hairdryer warm his body. Ruby slowly began to brush his hair and broke the silence with a question.

“So, there’s a new episode of  _ Downton Abbey _ . I was thinking after I finish with your hair we can watch it.” Ruby smiled down at her husband who returned the smile in kind. 

“I would love nothing more. I think we still have some of that soothing tea and leftover cookies,” Aasim’s words made the redhead’s smile grow. 

“I’ll break out the fine china then!” Ruby giggled with excitement and resumed her work until she clicked off the hairdryer a few minutes later. She brushed through Aasim’s hair a few times then placed down the brush. The redhead ran her fingers through his hair for a few seconds. She always loved how soft and fluffy it got. After a moment she leaned down and placed a kiss on his shoulder. “All done,”

Aasim gently took her hand in his and placed a delicate kiss on it. Ruby’s heart fluttered at the romantic gesture. The couple looked into each other’s eyes when Ruby captured Aasim’s lips in another kiss before hopping off the bed. 

“Well, how about we find those tea and cookies?” Ruby bustled her way out of the room and towards the kitchen.

“Sounds like a plan to me. I believe I know where some may be.” Aasim joined his wife in the kitchen and with their teamwork they were able to find all the items they needed. Their dog scampered forward, panting as he followed the couple to the living room. The shar pei hopped onto the couch and went in a circle a few times before settling down. It took only a moment for Aasim to notice that their dog had taken the best spot on the couch.

“Looks like Ulysses Huckleberry Laghari has chosen a seat already,” Aasim had decided to use the shar pei’s full name, chuckling at how fancy the dog looked before turning his attention back to helping Ruby. With the tea steeping, the cookies laid out on a plate and the teacups in place, Ruby and Aasim took their spots on the couch. Aasim draped the blanket over the two of them, making it nice and snug before he pressed the play button, starting up the newest episode. The couple snuggled close together, teacups in hand as they wondered what would happen in the newest episode.


End file.
